


Slippery

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kya slips, and falls into paradise
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Slippery

When Kya falls face first into Lin’s chest with a total lack of grace, all the Southerner has to say for herself is

“It’s slippery”

“Yeah, sure-” Lin says around a laugh “And you landing face first into my breasts and staying there so far is just a bonus”

“Yup-” Kya spoke nonchalantly “Good thing to know even _you_ see reason from time to time”

“Amusing-” Lin said without a hint of humor in her voice “When do you plan to remove your face from my chest?”

“Five more minutes” Kya answers in an instant and for a moment Lin thinks her old flame is joking but Kya then just sways her head from side to side, adding “You’re really comfy, you know?”

“And you used to say I have a thing for breasts” Lin adds with a fondness that goes beyond words.

“You do-“Kya retorts, her voice muffled by Lin’s mounds “And I still say so, don’t think I haven’t seen you eying me like you used to”

“Can you blame me?” Lin asks with frailty clear in her voice.

“No” Kya says and as she sinks into the heat of the Chief’s body; she smiles, for all is well in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the whole series! It's all one big story in tiny chunks!


End file.
